northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Oracle 117: Are You Ready? Protect the Armored Fighters
Oracle 117: Are You Ready? Protect the Armored Fighters (準備はできたか？ アーマードファイターズを守る Junbi wa dekita ka? Āmādo Faitāzu o mamoru) is the one hundred-seventeenth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis Rie told to the Armored Fighters that the Chariots were planning to abduct and use her against them. Because of this, Anaira decided to face Mayor Akazawa in a battle alone. Plot Rie came closer to Hitomi and asked her if she was okay. Then Hitomi asked her why the Chariot Soldiers want to abduct and use her against the Armored Fighters. And Rie replied that they will start a plan to defeat the Armored Fighters, and she doesn't want to let it happen to her comrades. Hitomi asked her what she will do, and she said that she decided to tell the Armored Fighters about the said matter. On the other hand, Archos told Mayor Akazawa to face him alone in a battle, and he asked him if he was serious. Then Archos asked Mayor Akazawa if he was in doubt in fighting with him, and he said that he's not in doubt. Afterwards, they started to face each other in a battle. On the other hand, Platinum thanked Anaira and other Armored Fighters for helping them in a battle against the Chariot Soldiers, and Anaira thanked her back. Then she asked her what was happened to them, and Anaira said that they've encountered another group of Chariot Soldiers in Sawada District. She also said that they've already defeated them immediately. Moments later, Anaira received a phone call from Rie, told her that she's going to head on to TransHead TV Media Center to tell something important. Back to the battle, Mayor Akazawa used his finisher, the Magnum Ray Blast, to defeat Archos immediately. But his attack was deferred by Triskaide using Thirteen Smash. Then he told Archos to leave immediately, and he did so. Mayor Akazawa, meanwhile, called Triskaide and Archos to face with him, but nothing replied. Moments later, Mateo came in and asked him what was happened. Mayor Akazawa said to him that Triskaide and Archos came a while ago just to face him in a battle. Then Mateo told him that he will be the one to find and punish them immediately, and left. As they escaped away from danger, Triskaide told to Archos to head on to an unknown place wherein they will never been caught by Mayor Akazawa, Emperor Ryuuen and Mateo, as well as the Armored Fighters. Archos asked him why they need to hide instead of returning back to Chariot Empire Headquarters. Triskaide explained to him that it was unsafe for them to return back in headquarters since they were both disagreed on Mayor Akazawa's ruthless actions to fulfill the mission of the Empire. And Archos agreed and left afterwards. In TransHead TV Media Center, Chihiro told Anaira that she has a visitor in her office, and there she saw Rie sitting on the couch of her office. She asked her about what she want to say something important. Rie told her that the Chariots had a plan to abduct and use her against the Armored Fighters, which was Anaira felt dismayed. Then she asked her where and when did she found out. Rie said that a group of Chariot Soldiers came to Hoshikawa City General Hospital to perform the said mission. Also, she thought that Mayor Akazawa was the one behind the said plan. Because of what she found out, Anaira rushed outside her office. Then Platinum asked her where she will go, and Anaira said that she decided to face Mayor Akazawa alone in a battle, despite of he has an upgraded power. And she left the office hurriedly. Meanwhile, Kyoko held a grudge against Mayor Akazawa, so she decided for herself to file a lawsuit against him immediately. Meanwhile, Mateo ordered his Chariot Soldiers to find and abduct Triskaide and Archos immediately, and they did so. Moments later, Anaira came in and asked him where Mayor Akazawa was. Mateo asked her what was her purpose on why she want to find him. Anaira, on the other hand, said that she wanted to confront him about his plan on using Rie against her and her fellow Armored Fighters. Back to TransHead TV Media Center, Platinum can't believe that Mayor Akazawa was plotting something against between Rie and the Armored Fighters, which was Rie agreed. Then Irie said that he was totally in desperation to fulfill the mission of the Chariot Empire along with Emperor Ryuuen. Then Fatima asked Rie if Mateo has the same ideal as Mayor Akazawa's and Mateo's, but she replied nothing. Back to the confrontation, Mateo told Anaira that he already knew about her purpose, which was to face him in a battle. Then he transformed himself into Chariot Fighter Negative and asked her if she's gonna face him in a battle. Anaira, on the other hand, said that she had no choice but to face him in a battle, and transformed herself into Armored Fighter 01 Meister Ultimate Upgrade Mode and faced him in a battle. Back to TransHead TV Media Center, Hiroyo told them that they must have something to do to help Anaira. Then Alejandra asked her what will they do. Hiroyo said that she has an idea to help her older sister. Moments later, Kyoko received a call from Hiroko that a group of Chariot Soldiers appeared in Onodera St. Because of this, she ordered her fellow Armored Fighters to head on to location immediately. In Hoshikawa City General Hospital, a male police officer asked Hitomi why she decided to let Rie heading back to Hirakawa City alone. Hitomi answered that she decided to do it despite that she was in danger. Then he asked her again what she will going to do. She said that she need to help and protect Rie immediately. Back to the battle, Mateo summoned another group of Chariot Soldiers to perform an attack against Anaira. But Anaira defeated them immediately using her Armored Naginata, making him dismay. Because of this, Mateo used his finishing attack, the Negative Slash, to defeat her immediately. But his attack was deferred by Anaira's Meister Ultimate Streak as her counterattack. As she performs her finishing attack, the Meister Ultimate Charge, Anaira told Mateo that she has no time to face him, and she defeated him immediately, making him to de-transformed back into his civilian form. Afterwards, she left Mateo suffered from his wounds. As they reached Onodera St., the Armored Fighters (except Platinum) transformed themselves into their respective armor forms and faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. Meanwhile, as Hitomi entered inside her vehicle, a male police officer asked her if she was sure in her decision. Hitomi, on the other hand, said that she's already decided for herself to help and protect the Armored Fighters. Afterwards, she left the hospital immediately to head on to Hirakawa City. Back to the battle, the Armored Fighters used their respective finishers to defeat the remaining Chariot Soldiers. After the battle, Platinum said that the entire Onodera St. was already cleared. Suddenly, Rie saw Triskaide and Archos walked around. Then she called them immediately and they saw a group of Armored Fighters staring at them. Hiroyo, on the other hand, asked them what they were doing, and Triskaide said to her that it was none of their business. Irie, on the other hand, asked them if this was related to their rebellion against the Chariot Empire. Because of what he found out, Triskaide asked her how did she know their reason for rebellion against the Empire. On the other hand, Anaira finally came to an abandoned building and there, she called Mayor Akazawa to face her in a battle. Moments later, Mayor Akazawa came and he asked her about her purpose. Anaira said that she came to face him alone in a battle. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara/Armored Fighter Platinum (林原 エリカ/アーマードファイタープラチナ Hayashibara Erika/Āmādo Faitā Purachina): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Rigor Hayashibara (林原 死後 Hayashibara Rigoru): Nigel Orchids (オーキッズ ナイジェル Ōkidzu Naijeru) *Mikoto Hayashibara (林原 美琴 Hayashibara Mikoto): Miyuki Nakazato of PRISM (中里 みゆき Nakazato Miyuki; PRISM) *Aria Hayashibara (林原 アリア Hayashibara Aria): Ryoko Fukuhara (福原 涼子 Fukuhara Ryōko) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative (藤崎 マテオ/チャリオット ファイター ネガティブ Fujisaki Mateo/Chariotto Faitā Negatibu): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Neon (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターネオン Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Neon): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子 Ōtsuka Hiroko): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama/Armored Fighter Caster (丸山 京子/アーマードファイターキャスター Maruyama Kyōko/Āmādo Faitā Kyasutā): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) *Mashiro Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Chaser (望月 真城/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Mochidzuki Mashiro/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Kaori Hirasawa (平沢 香織 Hirasawa Kaori) *Akiko Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Exia (望月 アキコ/チャリオットファイターエクシア Mochidzuki Akiko/Chariotto Faitā Ekushia): Saeko Ichikawa (市川 冴子 Ichikawa Saeko) *Police Officer 1 Hitomi Matsuzaka (松坂 ひとみ Matsuzaka Hitomi): Kanon Ehara (江原 カノン Ehara Kanon) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji (白鳥 成二) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen (朝切 グウエン) *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji (狂四郎 真司) *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko (上杉 洋子) *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori (戸田山 みのり) *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina (洋子川 レイナ) *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei (土山 レイ) *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira (斎藤 彰) *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck (金田 チャック) *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Neon: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) *Armored Fighter Caster: Ayano Maika (綾野 舞香) *Armored Fighter Platinum: Yamada Natsuko (山田 夏子) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Harada Akira (原田 彰) *Chariot Fighter Exia: Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro (山形 孝太郎) *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei (相馬 良平) *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony (加賀美 トニー) *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi (宮崎 利一) *Sano Takeru (佐野 タケル) *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 15 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 03 Key, and Armored Super Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key, Armored Fighter Caster Key and Armored Fighter Platinum Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 9 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Neon Key, Chaser Key, Negative Key, Ray Key, and Magnum Ray Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 36 Armor Keys' Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 97, Tokushu-tai Nocturnal Force Night 22, Sengoku no Miko Chapter 52, and Never Surrender episode 78. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes